Brothers Stick Together Always
by CrazyAuthorChick
Summary: Just a little oneshot I came up with. Warning AU Everyone but Paige. Let me know if I should continue it or not. Rating for minor torture


Brothers Stick Together, Always

AU - Everyone!

"Why should we bileve anything you say" Paige asked fiercely.  
>"Because you have to" Chris answered desperately.<br>"No we don't" Phoebe responded seriously.  
>"But" Chris started.<br>"but nothing. We have no reason to trust you Chris" Piper interrupted rudely and angrily.  
>"I'm here to help Wyatt" Chris tried again to explain the situation again. "How do we know that? " Paige suspiously interrupted him again.<br>"What do you mean? " Chris asked. Though the sisters couldn't see the hurt behind his mask, it still hurt. His own family didn't trust him. For the whole time he was here they hadn't trusted him. He never even had a chance to gain thier trust either. From the moment he arrived he wasn't trusted or even respected even when he was saving the sisters he wasn't respected. They respected demons more than he was respected by them. It seemed the demons were more trustworthy to the sisters than him. "You come here not wiling to tell us anything about the future, which was so horrible you had to come back in time to fix , because of 'future consequences'" Piper exclaimed putting quotation marks around future consequences.  
>"First saying you need to protect my son ,now you're saying he's evil. You're gonna have t forgive me but I know niether I nor my family would let that happen that's why I don't believe you and know that you've got to be evil yourself for telling these lies." Piper finished yelling louder and louder until she was screaming at the top of her lungs as she continued.<br>"You can't be serious " Chris began but stopped when he saw the cold look in the sisters and Leo's eyes.  
>Suddenly he was blast out of the manner by a lightening bolt. The girls stared at Leo in silent suprise. "I thought you could only use that power in emergencies" Piper inquired curiously after a moment. "Getting rid of that problem was worth any punishment. Though the Elders would understand " Leo smugly answered.<br>"I agree" Piper stated angrily.  
>The two sisters simply nodded at her statement .<br>MEANWHILE WITH CHRIS (Ittalics)  
>Once he was kicked out he went straight to the Observatory. He stumbled toward a bench with tears blurring his eyes. Tears began flooding through his eyes once he sat down. Even though he saw it himself he could hardly believe that his own family would treat him like that. Granted they didn't know he was family but still. And he worried that his family would recongize him. He'd never seen them treat anyone like that in his entire life. After a few minutes he wiped his eyes and set his face determinedly. Now was not the time to fall apart, he had a mission. As long as he suceeded everything and everyone would be saved. With this thought he orbed to the Underworld in a flurry of white and blue sparks. He needed to know who corrupted Wyatt now. At magic school in the library a glowing triquate appeared suddenly. A tall figrue stepped out. He had blonde wavy hair with serious blue eyes to match. He was wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt with dark jeans and black boots. "Time to come home, baby brother" he chuckled darkly. He knew exactly where his brother would be right now. -<br>Suddenly while he was at a demon bar he got a wierd feeling in his stomach and he knew. But it was different, usually when he felt his presence horror was definetly there but underneath it was a strange relief.  
>He orbed to the Manor knowing he was alreadt there nervous but excitment lingered under it.<br>"Hey, were we a little ugh with Chris," Paige hestitantly proposed o her sister. "Only a little," Phoebe sadly agreed. "But we had to be honest ," Piper argued. The two younger sister awkwardly nodded. "Yeah, but I think we were too honest," Paige softly responded to Piper's argument. "I don't think so," Phoebe slowly disagreed. "Well I know we weren't. All Chris has ever done is lie to us, trick us, and decieve us. We had every right to react that way to his ridiculous,latest, and greatest lie," Piper passionately defened thier reaction. "I guess,"Paige answered after a good second. "I'm sure" With that Piper walked toward the stairs. Once Piper reached the staircase a door appeared similar to the one from Magic School. A dark looking man stepped out of the door with an evil smile. "Oh crap," Piper yelled as she tried to blow him up and failed. "Piper," Paige and Phoebe both yelled in concern. "Wow you're not so strong in this time mother. Though granted you aren't that much stronger than now anyway" the stranger pondered. "What," "Did he just say," they younger sisters started together. "Wyatt," Piper whispered. "Look at you,"she burst out suddenly a smile on her face. "You're so tall and muscular. You must have gotten that from your grandfather " Piper went on.  
>"Piper," Phoebe called, seeing an angry look on his face. "Not now Phoebe," Piper told her distracted by her adults son's appearance. "But Piper," Paige now tried to warn her of the stirring danger.<br>"Not now" Piper now snapped at her sister. WHy couldn't they understand that she wanted to have a good look at her son.  
>"Oh mother abusing all your family now," Wyatt comentted coolly. "I'm not abusing them. I wouldn't abuse any of my family ever." Piper argued loudly.<br>"Oh really then taking advantage of them," Wyatt nonchalantly offered. "It doesn't matter how you spin it. Either way you're a bad mother and sister," Wyatt continued mercilessly.  
>"I have always treated you well and I always will," Piper defended herself. "Oh you have me at that mother me, you've always loved. But what about the life growing inside you" Wyatt contered. "I would never harm a chid especially mine " Piper fiercely retorted growing louder. "Oh but you would. You will and you have already" Wyatt was no longer calm but amused at her reaction. Piper opened her mouth to retort bu was cut off by Paige. " What do you mean already have," Paige asked now confused. "Caught that did you," You always were the smart one , Aunt Paige" Wyatt chuckled darkly not answering her question. Wyatt's smile seemed to widen. "Dont worry Auntie you'll soon see what I'm talking about my baby brother is already on his way" Wyatt said explaining his joy. As if on cue jingles went off and bue sparks appeared bfeore they took the form of as the neurotic white lighter they were all too familiar with. "I know you don't want to see me but I needed to tell you" Chris began expaining his prescense. "You don't have to explain anything to them little brother" Wyatt interrupted him. "After all this is your house too" he continued. Chris turned to look at him terror but at what he said rather than what his actually being there. He quickly shook his head at his elder brother indicating a slash across his neck with his hand, 'No' he mouthed to his brother. "What you mean they actually didn't know" Wyatt inquired not rage as Chris expected but amusement. "Know what" Phoebe asked before Chris could answer. "I guess that's a no" Wyatt laughed not really answering Phoebe's question.<br>"Know what" Piper now asked forcefully. "Meet my younger brother" Wyatt gestured toward Chris. -  
>The sisters were completely silent.<br>Finally Piper broke the silence. "What have you done to my son" Piper asked angrily lokking toward Chris. Her sisters turned thier glares to him as well. "What" Chris yelped offence in his voice. "Well you have clearly done someting to him" Phoebe exclaimed agreeing with Piper that this was some how the half whitelighter's fault. "I havent done anything " Chris defended of himself. "Someone's done something to him and you seem to be the most likely canididate. " Piper refuted his agruement. "Oh no ones done wnything to me" Wyatt laughed at his family.  
>"Wyatt oh my god what has he done to you" Piper whispered tearfully looking at her son. Wyatt'slaughter became even louder at this statement. " Oh mother as amusing as tis is you're not wht I'm here for" Wyatt said having to wipe a tear from his eyes dut to laughing so hard. "Then what are you here for" spoke Paige at last she had been silent the entire almost. Comparing Chris to Leo and Piper until he noticed he was pratically a replica of Piper with a little bit of the infamous Prue she heard so much about. While Piper and Phoebe continued to attack Chris and he defended himself as best he could, Paige continued to have thoughts like this. Suddenly the front door flew open with a demon of pain at the greeting.<br>It immidiately used it's power on Piper and Phoebe causing them to fall to thier knees in pain. "Chris" Piper screamed at him "This is all your fault" she managed before she fell silent from the pain. 'No doubt this was one of his sources who caught onto who he was' she thought before all she could think of was the pain.  
>"Enough" Wyatt yelled in a voice that echoed with power. He turned to Chris and after a moment of what seemed to be silence of mutual understanding before Chris nodded at last. "Demon of fire. Demon of pain.<br>We banish you to the astral plane" the two brothers chanted together. It screamed in terror before it vanished in a blast. Piper stood as the pain faded and she ran up the stairs to the attics. The rest of the Halliwell line looked at each other confused as to what they should do. Piper finally made it to the book of shadows madly. She angrily flipped through pages as Chris and Paige began running up the stairs now worried about Piper's mental state. "Piper" Chris called as he reached the top.  
>"You don't have to worry about the demon tht spell is one from the book" Chris told her as Paige ran up behind him. "What are you going to do?"Paige warily asked her. "Making him admit he's lying" Piper fummed full blown pissed off now. They were both suprised at the spell she cast instead of the truth spell they expected. "Through this book Weave this spell Create the pain Of heaven to hell." She casted the torturous spell at Chris. Paige's jaw dropped along with the newly arrived Phoebe who just recovered from her and Piper's pain as Chris fell to the ground twitching and screaming in terror and agony. "Admit you're lying" Piper called out over his screams. " admit it or it's only going to get worse" she insanely cackled. Paige and Phoebe knew she was spell she was using was only suppose to be used on demons and shouldn't be enjoyed. Wyatt who now heard his brothers scream was no longer laughing anymore his expression was pure anger as he climbed up the stairs not pleased to find his brothers body twitching and screaming in pain. He looked at all the sisters in anger before he tossed Piper across the attic making sure she landed on her back. "Wyatt what are you doing" Piper coughed weakly through the dust that surrounded her. At that Wyatt lifted her into the air by nothing but her throat.<br>"If if wasn't for the fact that you're carry my baby brother right now you'd be dead," he said his voice not above a whisper but was his words even worse then yelling. He waved his hand again and Paige who was frozen trying to stop her psychotic sister from doing more harm fell over. He picked up his now groaning and whimpering brother and orbed in a flurry of black and purple sparks.  
>Paige looked around in confusion as she got up before hurt overtook her eyes. "You froze me" she realized looking at Piper in hurt confusion. "Why would you do that" she asked hurt moving from her eyes to her voice. "Piage sweetie I had to. If I hadn't you would've helped Chris get away" Piper explained sympathetically to her baby sister. "Yeah because you tortured him " Phoebe exclaimed.<br>"I needed to now how to break Chris' spell on Wyatt" Piper refuted in a duh tone of voice. As though that made her actions exceptable. "I think the only one under a spell is you" Phoebe said seeing no other reason for her sisters odd behavior. She nodded her head resolve on her face at that idea. Paige took that as her cue. "Magic School" she yelled orbing Piper hoping she'd be able to save her sister. -  
>Wyatt orbed himself and Chris to the presidental suite at the Hilton. There were people staying in their but he 'convinced' them another room would be best for them. He laid his brother on the bed and began healing at once. Soon Chris groaned in pain as he open his eyes.<br>"Glad to see you're alive" he heard his brothers dark voice. "It takes more than mom to kill me. " Chris grunted jokingly at his brother. He had resigned himself to the fact his brother was here and he couldn't do anything about it. As usual Wyatt beat him at something. "You know that better than anyone" Chris informed his brother in amusement. "So what brings you to this lovely era. Let me guess the beautiful sights," Chris asked guessing. "You" Wyatt answered simply.  
>"I was afraid you'd say that" Chris muttered. "I know but this isn't like last time" Wyatt began. "Oh you mean when you sent my girlfriend to steal my powers and bring me back to home hell. Only to kill her when she failed knowing that she probably wouldn't anyway" Chris angrily ranted at his elder brother.<br>"I can make it up to you" Wyatt attempted calming his brother, making a gesture behind his own back that Chris couldn't see. "How" Chris inquired still pissed off. "Boo," a female voice interjected covering Chris' eyes. Chris turned around in complete shock. "Miss me" Biance ,once dead, asked her boyfriend happily. They didn't break up offically. -  
>Chris continued to stare at her in shock for another few moments. He quickly got over that and ran over to her lifting her in the air wrapping his arms around her as she did the same to him. "I'm guessing that means yes" she giggled at his excitement. He set her down and grinned stupidly at her for a moment.<br>He then turned to Wyatt and pulled his brother in a man hug. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you" Chris exlaimed repeatedly in excitement and happiness glowing in his eyes. "Does this mean I'm forgiven," Wyatt chuckled at his brother.  
>Even when he was evil his baby brother still made him laugh with his antics. "Almost," Chris answered. "Amost, what does almost mean" Wyatt said in a somewhat panicked tone. He was so close to getting his brother back. "You have to help me get revenge on dear old mom and dad," Chris stated darkness in his voice.<br>Wyatt smiled at his brother in agreement " Now that I will enjoy helping you with".  
>"Wait revenge for what? Babe what's going on ," Bianca asked with growing concern for her boyfriends wellbeing. "Torture spell," was all Wyatt had to say before understanding flashed in her eyes, it was followed quickly by anger. "Why would they " Bianca started but was cut off by Chris' answer.<br>"I told them, I told them who I was and they didn't believe me. They thought I was lying. That I was a demon" Chris bandly explained. "Chris I'm so sorry," Bianca apologized. "It's okay " Chris told Bianca. Wyatt and Bianca both gave him disbelieving looks.  
>"No really guys. I'm okay , or I will be," Chris stood and began pacing. "My entire life I've been a second thought from trying to help mom with cooking food to helping Paige with magic. I've always been helpful little Chris even hear , I've been trying to help, my entire " Chris angrily raved.<br>Bianca set her hands on his shoulders calmingly to no avail. Though Chris leaned toward her touch his anger was still obvious.  
>"I never saw it before, Wyatt I trien but I couldn't. I do now though good and evil are just titles, there really is only power and those too weak to use it," Chris finished his revelation. "You know I'll help you but" WYatt began.<br>"But what," Chris asked "We can't change the future" Biance explained " Not now, not when it's finally right" Bianca finished. "We'll just scrub thier minds a day later," Chris thought aloud. "Chris are you sure you can actually hurt them " Bianca hesistantly asked. "Sure no problem" he was suprising chalant about hurting his family. "All of them " Bianca hinted. "Aunt Paige," Chris realized.  
>"You'd have to hurt her if you want to hurt all of them," Bianca gently broke the news to her lover. "Aunt Paige did try to stop Piper" Wyatt mused. Chris' head snapped up in hope. "She did," the hope was growing almost painful to hear in his voice. "I don't tink she needs to be punished," Wyatt voiced his suggestion to the others in the room. "I agree," Chris immediately said as the two knew he would. The group smiled at their plan.<p>

AT HALLIWELL MANOR "Keep tring" Piper instructed Phoebe as she tried and failed at finding Wyatt with scrying. Not so much failed as she kept finding the wrong Wyatt. If you're wondering why Piper was even back from Magic School was because Leo ever so helpfully orbed her back home. Claiming they needed to work out there issuses more maturely then sending one of them away because they were annoyed with her for no reason. Leo was a real family man.  
>"Are you sure you can't sense them," Piper asked the half whitelighter again .<br>"For the last time yes I'm sure I can't sense them," Paige coldly responded to her. "Well lot of use you are " Piper huffed before she walked to the book of shadows again.  
>"Hey none of this is my fault," Paige snapped finally annoyed with Piper's attitude.<br>"Are you implying that it's mine" Piper gasped at her. "If the shoe fits wear it ," Paige refuted. "Hey hey back to your corners." Phoebe intervined "No" Paige refused, "I am sick of you treating all of us like we work for you," Paige continued enraged. "Hello you might as well be" Piper said sounding more stupid than thought possible. "Okay let's settle this " Phoebe broke the two of their agruement "later",  
>SHe finished this statement just before blue sparks appeared "Leo" Phoebe called hopefully someone else would play referary for these two. "Wyatt," Piper hoped he had somehow broken Chris' spell.<br>WHat they did see suprised them all. It was Wyatt, along with Chris and Bianca?  
>"Didn't we already deal with her" Phoebe yelled exasperated. Paige looked at them and smartly said "You can't kill us without changing you're future," .<br>"You're right" Bianca agreed. She then tossed Paige across the attic, "We can main you though" she finished.  
>After several hours and Wyatt clearing there minds of the encounter entirely the three went back to thier future happily. <p>


End file.
